


Heaven, with you.

by JulietBelcouleur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Romance, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietBelcouleur/pseuds/JulietBelcouleur
Summary: Chuck Shurley... God has been ended, Jack took his place and restored the world.Everything is better now. Except for one thing.Castiel and Dean didn't have a proper conversation after Castiel opened his heart.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Heaven, with you.

**Author's Note:**

> For you winchester-reload. Thank you for your masterpiece.  
> https://c10.patreonusercontent.com/3/eyJwIjoxfQ%3D%3D/patreon-media/p/post/44459838/ec630455213b4af19066e0a52c8f4b34/1.jpg?token-time=1613094814&token-hash=HOVWsqMklfnCwAs9X8OPki4oAxGaoLnP-nyLY-fptwI%3D
> 
> This being my very first fic, don't be surprised of how i could have done better.  
> I failed to save my first draft, like a newbie, so it took me more time to redo and complete it.
> 
> Do you always get aroused when you write fluff & smut ?  
> I shed inner tears when i finished it.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it or simply were entertained.

_**Dean** couldn't look him in the eyes, not right now. He needed to come to terms, about what just happened.  
 **Chuck** is no more. He finally had the entirety of his life back, **their** lives.  
Cas came back, even better than ever, full grace and wings. Last gift from **Jack** , before he went out there in the universe.  
 **Sam** didn't hesitate, he quit the hunter job and went to share his new free life, with **Eileen**.  
It hurt **Dean** a bit because he thought they would still do this for a few times, but he gave his blessing anyway.  
His younger yet bigger brother saw through him.  
He reassured him, that if he couldn't handle it, he could call him.  
  
  
_"Bitch, i can **handle** all of my huntings ! They **fear** me !" _He reacted fiercely.  
  
_ "Sure you can jerk ! _" Amused.  
  
  
They laughed after this. Gosh, how could they retrieve peace of minds, when they exchanged those rash words. It was beautiful.  
 **Technically** , it didn't happen immediately.  
 **Sam** mostly visited **Eileen** , until he did several travels, to pick up the stuff he wanted to take with him, at their eventual new home.  
They were still searching, but they definitely wanted a yard, children, a dog, a chimney where to post their framed pictures.  
A tripled sealed room, where he would keep his huntings gears.  
He wanted out of this life, **but maybe what was in it** , **wouldn't know that**.  
So, he would be **prepared** , should he defend his growing family.  
  
  
_ "You are sure taking your sweet time **Sammy**. _He said from the grand table, looking at his computer._  
Will you stop coming here retrieving your condoms, to finally go lose your virginity with her already !?  
You can hardly keep a lady waiting that long."  
  
"Shut up ! I just keep **forgetting** things !  
 _He was red, both from anger and embarrassment.  
For a person of unconditional love and care, his **elder brother** could be such a foul-mouthed moron.  
_Besides, today is only the **wrap-up** , tomorrow i am taking some tiny things and that's it.  
No more back-and-forth, it's almost over."  
  
"That's what she said !" _Cackling.  
  
_ "Oohh..! _He lifts several boxes._ And what about you ?"  
  
"What about me ?" _Answering._  
  
"Will you really stay here ? Make the bunker your home ?" _Interrogating and breathing hard from moving weighted objects._  
  
"For the last time **Sammy** , yes.  
I've already made some plans including new hunters who were interested in making this bunker a new **HQ**."  
  
"..." _He didn't answer, remembering how a similar idea led to a massacre, that once again broke his heart._  
 _  
_"... _ **Dean** caught on what was going through his mind and picked another box.  
_Don't worry **little bro** , i talked about it entirely through, about what happened before and what could after.  
In the **20-30** that were interested, only **11** still accepted. This time, we're being careful and all that crap. For a change."  
  
"If you say so." _After moving the boxes in the trunk, he goes back inside for another._  
And **Castiel** , is he another careful choice ?"  
  
"Wh- what ?" _Putting back the box on the table, too focused by **Sam** 's question._  
  
"You know, about your new life ?"  
  
"You've lost me there, **Sam**." _Pondering._  
  
"I've talk to **Castiel** , ever since his last death. He was acting strange and thought he was being subtle about it.  
The moment i told him he was not, he confessed everything that transpired."  
  
" **Sammy** !" _His voice rising with anger in his eyes._  
  
"Don't react like that **Dean**. You're only mad that the cat is out of the bag."  
  
"I ain't telling you anything !"  
  
"In what way, did i implied i was forcing you to empty your baggage ?"  
  
"You had no rights ! Did you forced him !?"  
  
"I only asked a single question and he poured his heart out.  
I think we can assume it says a lot about what he is feeling right now."  
  
"Are you being serious right now ? Quit playing the smart ass !!" _He scoffed hard._  
  
"Yes **Dean** , i am being serious and i am not trying to mock you or anything.  
I am just stressed out about what would transpire if i leave and only the two of you remains, not talking to each other.  
What there is between the two of you, i can't describe it. At least, before i couldn't, right now, i can only see pain.  
And you both deserve better than a splitting killing silence. You both deserve to be happy, let it be with each other or not.  
The point is, you are suffering right now and it is also hurting me, because i care about both of you."  
  
"I can't **Sam** , i am not made for this. Never was, never will be."  
  
"Well that's sounds familiar. Oh right, your **default speech** that **Chuck** **manufactured** , so you would stay a hard-boiled hard-ass.  
Rejecting any notion of happiness, in favour of your edginess, ensuring you would stay cold and a killing machine.  
 _He was rising his voice, suddenly._  
Are you really going to indulge that farce !? That was not your choice then. But it can be your choice now."  
  
"I can't !"  
  
"Why not **Dean** !? You are free damnit ! Freer than you've ever been before. What's stopping you now !?"  
  
"I don't know how !"  
  
"... **Dean** ?"  
  
 _Stressed and unnerved, he sat down on a chair of the map-table, where several articles where cluttered on it._  
 _He kept bumping it, with his knees._  
  
"I don't know how to do anything else, **Sammy**. I just don't know-how.  
 _His voice was aching, and tears were glistening in his eyes._  
Ever since mom died, i had to raise you and be your mother, i couldn't be a child nor a brother.  
I didn't even get the chance to truly experience my teenage years.  
And then, it was one thing after the other. I didn't have to think, i only had to protect you. Nothing else mattered.  
But you're a grown-ass man now. And like you said, we are free.  
I'm just that guy that once freedom is handed over, won't know what to do with it.  
I am screwed up." _The tone had died down._  
  
"No, what is screwed up, is how we had to go through the life of every person possible, in our **area**.  
Living the burdens of a dozen hunters at the same time. Going through a cycle of non-sticking death and everlasting pain.  
It was not fair for any of us. And i still have nightmares, coupling with some **PTSDs**.  
  
"What ?" _Turning his head._  
  
"Don't worry more than that. I am talking to a **psychiatrist** from our circle.  
They are a big help if you want to know. I am better in many ways, thanks to them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"The point is, **Dean**. We no longer have any kind of obligations. The **world** isn't on our shoulders now.  
If we were to both stop, we would only be **2** hunters less. Not anything more.  
That's what i realised when **Jack** left. Because he made some things right, like **ecological** parts of the planet better for one.  
But mostly, he lowered the stakes. Nothing **apocalyptic** is happening anymore. Only us **humans** being alive.  
I don't matter that much to the world now. Thus why i chose to be selfish and indulge in my happiness with **Eileen**.  
And that's all that would happen. Nothing less, nothing more. Just us being human among others."  
  
"... I just... I'm freaking afraid **Sam** , i don't know what comes next. And i hate that thought.  
Because it's almost the same as asking someone to decide for me, which was what **Chuck** did to us our all life."  
  
"I... We are not asking you to give only one answer immediately. All we want is that you're making choices because you want to.  
Not because you don't have any other options. You are not limited to go back to being a hunter."  
  
"We ?" _Asking, voice cracked, from the tears flowing._  
  
"I shared my fears about your situation with others. I won't name them, out of secrecy.  
But they agree with me. We just want you to be truly happy **Dean**.  
 _He gets up grabs a box, after caressing **Dean** 's shoulder._  
Just remember, you have more options than you'd think." _He goes to his truck.  
  
_  
 _His rugged hands in his face, he tries to calm his breathing. He fails._  
 _Frustrated, he smashes his palms on the table._  
 _Now standing out of the pile because they fell off, a **knife** , a **quill** and a **wrench** , were right in front of **Dean**.  
Such poetry of the moment made him wonder if someone was still f*cking with him._  
 _A thought that easily disappeared when he grabbed the quill and turned it around. Quill, feathers, wings._  
 _His mind quickly jumped toward the one moment where his world completely felled apart._  
  
 _He was cold and shivering, from the terror that was knocking hell on the sealed door._  
 _Hands dripping of blood and torso poisoned by induced necrosis, **Billie** aka **Death** , wasn't slowing down on her chase._  
 _But all of that wasn't going through **Dean** 's ears._  
 _He only heard the most terrifying yet most comforting words he could from his dearest friend._  
 _As the angel kept conveying his thoughts, **Dean** felt happiness growing in his heart, but so was dread._  
 _Because **Castiel** was smiling and crying, but his eyes were full of pain._  
  
  
 _"Why does this sound like a good-bye ?"_  
  
 _"Because it is. **I love you**."_  
  
 _"Don't do this, **Cas**. **Cas**."_  
  
 _"Good-bye **Dean**."_  
  
  
 _The moment **Castiel** grabbed his shoulder, the same one where he was touched for the first time, was becoming the last time._  
 _Being thrown and landing on the ground and wall, he could barely register what was happening next._  
 _ **Cas** , shedding tears but standing proud, **Billie** smashing the door and marching with deadly intentions._  
 _A black gate of flowing matter, snatching the both of them too quickly._  
 _And then, nothing else. The noises had stopped, but the silence was more deafening than ever.  
_  
 _**Dean** must have died and go to a greater hell than before._  
 _Because this is even worse than what he could possibly imagine. Alone, terrified, wounded. A silence that could kill anyone's mind._  
 _All that was left of him, were his final words and a blood imprint shaped like the first scar he gave him._  
 _He was truly alone now. Not ever having the chance to grab happiness at hands reach._  
 _He was going to die, in a world that wasn't any kind of welcoming anymore._  
 _He was-_  
  
  
" **Dean** ?"  
  
"Jesus **Cas** ! _He gets up, his sombre thoughts interrupted, but his breathing uneven._ Wear a damn bell, man !"

"My apologies. I heard you making panicking noises and i couldn't find **Sam** anywhere."  
  
"He's... _Swallowing and recomposing himself._ He's outside checking his truck."  
  
"I see. Are you also packing ?"  
  
"Hum, no. I mean, i didn't plan on packing anything, because i thought the bunker was already nice enough of a home.  
But i keep reconsidering because there are a lot of things in this home that gives me second thoughts of what is good for me.  
 _He gazed at him saying those words._  
  
"I see. Well, i will leave you to it. Maybe even just leaving."  
 _ **Cas** went toward his room rather quickly, as if he was running from the worst existing-creature possible._  
  
" **Cas** , wait ! _He grabs his hand._ What are you saying !?"  
  
 _Turning head, shedding tears and voice cracking._ " **Dean** , you said you weren't sure of what is good for you while looking at me.  
What else must i understand if not that i am just blocking you from being happy ?"  
  
"No ! That is not what i said ! Please, just... Listen to me for more than 5 minutes, one last time. That's all i ask."  
  
_**Cas** was dreading what could be said next, but he never saw **Dean** hanging on someone that long._  
"... 5 minutes."  
  
"Thank you. _He relaxed the grip but did not let go. **Not this time.**_ I... _Breathes._  
If anyone would say to me that it becomes easier once you start conveying your feelings, i would slap their stupid faces.  
Because what and how could i say what's on my mind ?  
That my heart broke the night my mom died in a horrible fire and a second time, the moment her lifeless corpse was in front of my very eyes ?  
That it hurt me when **Sam** chose another life, out of mine, when going for **Stanford** ?  
That i hated but loved my father for choosing this path for us ?  
Or, that ever since you've been in my life, i've dreaded every feeling that kept swirling in me ?  
The thing is, **Cas** , that my heart is broken so much, i'm afraid it is only a defective organ made of scars.  
I don't want to go through that ever again **Cas** , not if i can avoid it.  
  
"..." _His tears weren't stopping._  
  
"But... But this **Cas**. This friendship, this relationship i have with you. No matter how much i screwed up, i don't want to lose it."  
  
"You weren't the only at fault. I did questionable things **at** and **for** both of us."  
  
"I don't care anymore what you did. I only care that i don't want you to go anywhere on your own anymore.  
Because there is this one person i want you to know, i more than care about."  
  
"Who is that person ?"  
  
 _He got closer, holding his hand softly. He swallows his tears and chuckles, nervously.  
_ "Oh, you would like him so much, if you would give him a chance, trust me."  
  
" **Dean**..."  
  
"He is, beautiful, and also sexy, both body and mind. So you know, it's a big plus for me.  
His eyes are like the sky that is covered in grey clouds, because of all the blue that went in there.  
His hairs are constantly combed like as if he just woke up or had sex. Which makes it funny yet intriguing.  
He is curious about everything. And, although he is cultivated about most of pop-cultures' facts, he would always still ask about references.  
He is kind and caring. He never gave up on his beliefs, although it meant betraying others.  
He also cried when everything was bad, because of how big his heart is.  
He worried about everyone and would always give a helping hand, no matter how clumsy he is."  
  
" **Dean**..." _He cried even bigger tears._  
  
"And i care about him so much **Castiel**. More than i could take. Prepared, one last time, to put my heart on the line."  
  
"Why does this sounds like someone i know ?"  
  
"Because you do **Cas**."  
  
" **Dean** , i'm not sure..."  
  
"It's okay **Castiel**. **I love you**. **I truly do**."  
  
"... **I love you too** , **so much**. **You know i do**."  
  
  
_**Dean** chuckled, nervous, but let go of his hand to embrace him. Their tears where both flowing, but no more heart-breaking face were there.  
As he slowly approached his head at **Castiel** 's, he gave him his kiss. __**Cas** responded by embracing him even harder.  
The embrace is warm and strong, they keep adjusting their arms, trying to cope more feels.  
The kiss is wet, but tender and delicious. They couldn't stop, they needed it, more than anything in the world.  
They poured everything in this first kiss shared between their crying souls.  
 **Dean** felt himself becoming hard, but he didn't mind. He did need to come up for air, though.  
  
  
_"Wow. Ahh _, that was..."  
  
_ "Extremely satisfying."  
  
"Exactly. _They both laughed together, holding each other's bodies. What interrupted their idyllic drives, was a closing sound.  
_ **Sam** ? _**Dean** went toward the feet of the stairs, but no-one was in the stairs or at the top._ **Sam** ?  
 _  
_" **Dean** , there is a note here. For you." _He hands him a white folded paper that he found on the map-table.  
  
_ "For me ?" _He unfolds it and reads it carefully.  
  
  
'Dear **brother**.  
  
Somehow i wasn't being subtle at all, but you did not catch on, so i will gloat on my own, with this letter.  
I talked about a last wrap-up. That was you. I have everything i need right now, a house to live with **Eileen** and all the furniture.  
We are not parting away on a different path. We will keep seeing each other at least once a week.  
Because i really need time on my own with others, as should you. I only hope that the time you will spend with **Cas** will be meaningful.  
And that you will see each other as you are, not only as you think of each other.  
I truly think that what the 2 of you have, is most unique. Don't ever wait another moment to realise that. Not once.  
  
Take care, jerk. Your brother who loves you, the true you.'  
  
  
_"That smart-ass bitch !" _He scolded but wasn't angry._  
  
"Don't be too harsh **Dean** , you've got to admit that was adorable and mindful of him."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, take his side while you're at it. I should spike his beer with soap, next time we meet." _  
  
_" **Dean** ?"  
  
"Yes, **Cas** ?"  
  
"I want to retire. _He said it softly but did not hesitate._  
I am older than mankind, but only now do i find myself tired of everything we've been through...  
I want to retire with you, in a house in the wild nature, while taking care of bees and a pet dog."  
  
"Sounds like you have a whole plan. You wouldn't mind me wanting a lake to fish in and listening to music, sometimes a whole day ?"  
  
"Only if there is some **Elvis Presley** among your discs, i want a vinyl record player."  
  
" **Elvis** , i can dig **Elvis**." _**Dean** raised his right hand to hold **Cas** ' left while keeping the hug going.  
They were currently delicately waltzing as if they were in a ballroom, all alone, but enough for each other._  
  
"Say, **Dean**. I want to take you somewhere, for a grand gesture. Somewhere meaningful to me."  
 _  
_"Where ?"  
  
"It is a surprise, but you can trust me on one thing. I want to be intimate with you there."  
  
"Hum..!" _He blushed hard._  
  
"Don't worry, i know you aren't there yet. I just want to show you how important you are to me."  
  
"O... okay." _He hugged him whole, as if he could slip, during **Cas** ' teleportation._  
  
"Here i go." _ **Dean** felt the warping motion around and inside him.  
_ _He wished he could forget the digestion problems he had, the first times he was transported.  
They were now in front of a river, in the middle of plains, a road not far behind.  
  
_"Wait, i know this place, this is-"  
  
"Yes. This is where i sacrificed myself, even though the end result became meaningless..."  
  
" **Cas**.."  
  
"Please, i want to finish my thoughts."  
  
"... Go ahead."  
  
"I felt that my sacrifice was purposeless because i endangered even more people.  
What i am going to say will sound bad, but, i would always have chosen your safety instead of others'.  
I couldn't bear to lose anyone i cared about so much. Certainly not you.  
So i made the choice, to die while drowning, even though it doesn't excuse what happened next because of me."  
  
" **Cas**..."  
  
"I just... _Tears are falling down, but he looked at him, right into his eyes.  
From **periwinkle** to **apple** , an exchange was happening, as he stroked his **freckles** ever so softly.  
_This is the kind of decision that makes me ask myself, how i didn't saw it before.  
That those kinds of decisions are only made when your heart isn't just inside you anymore. But is imprinted onto someone else.  
From the moment i started to understand humanity better than ever, all this time, you were my heart, **Dean**."  
  
"Oh hell, **Cas**. _He cried and swept his tears and snot with his arm. He heard words of love, from his **Sam** , his **Mary** and his **John**._  
 _But none compared to the sweetest words he heard when **Cas** confessed for his safety and now._  
I... I love you so much **Castiel**. I... the **me,** that is free from anyone's influence loves you in ways i could never suspect before.  
I can say i cared about people like that before, i truly liked **Lisa** and **Ben**.  
It was maybe temporary, maybe it would never have lasted more than if i had other circumstances, but i really tried.  
But **you** , it cannot compare. Everything is mad and intense. I sometimes can't bear what happens when i think about you.  
But i guess that this is **true love** , in the end. When you have normal circumstances, love is one of the most delicate feelings.  
Not fear of death or anger of hatred, like we went through.  
We can have normal lives now. So i want, my love for you, to be the only intense emotion i feel with you."  
  
  
 _They both cried once more, but their smiles were bigger than last time._  
 _This was not a painful process, it was a healthy one, that stung a bit but for the better._  
 _Like pulling a thorn out of a finger. **Mary** did that for **Dean** once, when he picked-out a rose for her._  
 _That was the first time that he learned that things could hurt you, despite the well-meaning that came from it.  
But he also learned that the love he could receive from his mothers and others would seize the tears to fall._  
  
  
"Are you ready to take a naturist-style bath ?"  
  
"Hum... Well, first time for everything i guess."  
  
"Indeed. _He takes a few steps back._ I do hope that this **first time** will be impressive enough to make you remember it forever."  
 _He sheds-off his clothes, softly, but sensually, he took his time undoing his tie and shoes, to finally arrive to his white shirt._  
  
"Oh... no doubt **Cas** , no doubt."  
 _He was flustered, removing his clothes quicker than **Cas** , the excitement was visible, he blushed and breathed a tiny bit harder._  
  
"Don't rush it, take your time. I wanna enjoy the view."  
  
"Okay !" _He answered loudly but proceed to calm-down a but. He went slower on removing his last layers.  
  
 **Cas** entered the water, barely flinching and raised a hand. _Join me, **my love**. _  
  
_"Ye-yes. _He put his 2 legs in the water._ Ohh, it is chilly." _  
_  
"You do not need to worry, i will keep us quite warm."  
  
"That i will believe, **babe**." _  
  
  
He took his hand and hugged while going deeper in the water, they were now at waist level.  
In a perfect momentum, **Cas** deployed his wings, making them visible to **Dean** for the first time, no longer shadows in the light.  
Dark brown like his hair, with hints of rainbow-dust in the feathers. Damn, it was really like gazing at **Cas** ' **soul** , taking form.  
  
  
_"Wow. **Cas** , Your wings are magnificent." _He softly stroked the feathers without warning. **Cas** closed his eyes and grunted._  
  
"Don't stop. While our wings are not erogenous, they are sensitive. You're pleasing me, **Dean**."  
  
"I hope so. Because i am not ready to let go any soon." _  
  
  
 **Dean** just kept stroking **Cas** ' face and holding it with all the hands he could find.  
 **Cas** slowly descended his to **Dean** 's torso, touching the tattoo, his nipples, his sides, his stomach, his waist and finally his butt.  
They both closed their eyes as the sun was setting on both of them. They relish the skin they could feel between each other.  
And then, **Cas** felt something poking his own genitals. He lowered his eyes to **Dean** 's magnificent penis.  
H_ _e chuckled and gaze at **Dean** 's apple eyes. His precious hunter was blushing.  
  
  
_"Well, hum..."  
  
"Do you trust me enough, to take care of it ?"  
  
"Oh, yes !" _  
  
_"But first." _He touched his shoulder, a light was gleaming and suddenly, the red hand-print was back.  
  
_ "I always thought it wouldn't come back. _He touched it, missing it._ I won't lie, i forgot about it sometimes.  
But when you would touch me, other times, i would remember it."  
  
"You don't mind that i made it permanent ?" _  
  
He looked at him, smiling._ "Not one bit. I was always yours, **Cas**."  
  
"Indeed you were. Now." _  
  
  
He lowered his hands to holding both their cocks. **Cas** would look intensely at **Dean** while he would firmly fondle both of them.  
 **Dean** was feeling like jelly. He wouldn't be able to hold on long enough.  
Secretly, he made sure to train his stamina, when he would have sex or simply please himself.  
One of those foolish thoughts that strayed in his mind. He would need to be at his best if he were to have sex with a stamina beast.  
But he was going to be bested anyway, no matter the specificity of the training.  
The sensation of electricity that goes through you, when someone else touches you.  
The feeling of life exploding all inside you. The skin, crawling and crackling, the muscles that tenses and your breath being uneven.  
Waves of pleasure kept coursing through them. **Cas** hugged the both of them with his wings, feeling **Dean** all over him.  
  
  
_"Oh **Cas** , this is- haa... So good !" _  
  
_"Yes. I am enjoying this more than i thought possible. _His tone didn't change, but his breath was ruffer and faster.  
He kept on going, not being any softer, but harder. _How do you feel, love ?" _  
  
_"I feel- huh- i'm gonna, burst **Cas** !"  
  
"Do it, let it come to you. Feel my love, **Dean**." _He accelerated his hand motions.  
This was it. Even he was about to reach consecration, wanting to be one with his soul-mate.  
  
_"I'm- i'm cumming !" _  
  
  
 **Dean** yelled but was instantly moaning loudly inside **Cas** ' mouth as he kissed him relentlessly.  
He pushed his tongue at **Dean** 's, enjoying every part of the climax.  
 **Dean** hugged **Cas** hard. His muscles spasmed as he came all over himself and **Cas** hands.  
He thought he was nailing sex before, but even this sensual foreplay didn't compare to others.  
And the thought of more to come in the future, excited him enough to spew another wave.  
He thought that it would never end. Gladly but sadly, while **Cas** went softer on the kiss, he let go of the both of them.  
He waved his hands, and the come wasn't there anymore. Handy.  
His hand then went to his butt once more. But it was more sensual this time.  
He kept stroking it, as if it was clay to mould into an even more perfect shape if it was possible.  
This ass is one of the best attributes **Dean** grew with. never **Cas** thought anything else when he began to notice **Dean** that way.  
 **Dean** 's mouth popped when he took a breath.  
  
  
_"Wow ! This, this is..."  
  
"Perfect, just like you."  
  
"And you, **babe**. You were perfect, You are perfect." _  
  
He chuckled._ "Did you read my mind, for saying this ?"  
  
"Still can't do that like you **babe**. Why ?"  
  
"Because i thought about your perfection too." _  
  
He grinned to his ears._ "Damn right **babe**." _  
They held-on each other, for another 10 minutes. Enjoying the bliss and after-glow  
  
  
_ **-** _ **4 year later.**_ **-** _  
  
  
_"Hello **Dean** !" _**Sam** was getting out his car, with a little human in his arms. **Eileen** was behind with a pair of bags.  
_  
"Heya **Sammy** !" _He went down the terrace of his cosy little house, in front of the lake.  
The weather was beautiful, a high sun with a few clouds, a perfect warm day of spring.  
  
_"Hello **Dean**." _ **Eileen** lowered her bags on the ground and hugged him.  
  
_"Morning **Eileen**. How are you ?" _  
  
_"We'e fine. But we'e kind of impatient 'ight now. Especially **F'eedom**." _  
A golden-retriever was getting out of the car and wiggling at everyone's feet, breathing with his open mouth.  
  
_ "I know, hold on a minute. Hey champ. _He stroke his furry head._  
Hello **Dean Robert** **Junior.** " _He stroked his beautiful nephew's nose.  
His reddening cheeks were making his brown eyes and blond hair pop-out. He was magnificent.  
  
_"He-oh" _The little nephew smiled and slobbered his mouth on his uncle's cheek as **Dean** took him in his arms.  
  
_ "You're so cute, as always, lil' pie. _He shook him, left and right, making laugh his precious nephew harder.  
_ Today, we have a surprise for you. You think you're interested ?" _  
  
_"Yeeh !" _He waved his arms with excitement. **Dean** put him back in **Sam** 's arms and grabbed both bags.  
  
_ "This way. As usual." _He went ahead and opened the door. As the other entered he put them down and waved at their living-room.  
_ Shoes off. Quietly, they are waking up.  
  
  
_In the living room, there was **Castiel** in a white shirt and a blue jean.  
At his feet, a big black dog named **Johnny** was laying down, as if guarding something.  
He was quickly joined by **Freedom** and laid down next to him.  
 **Castiel** was holding something round and tiny, clothed in a blue-green blanket.  
_ _He raised his eyes and saw everyone.  
  
  
_ "Greetings everyone. We were enjoying our daily feeding.  
 _  
_"You can't say meal like everyone in the planet ?" _He lowered himself, kissing his cheek and kissing what was inside the cloths._  
  
"Not everyone **Dean** , there is a town that-"  
  
"Who dat !?" _ **Dean Jr.** interrupted the flow, pointing at the baby in the blanket.  
  
_ "This, **Junior** , is your cousin, **Joanna Henrietta Winchester**. _He took him in his arms and lowered themselves toward the gazing toddler.  
_ We have adopted in our lives this little bundle of joy. And hopefully, in a few years, she will be your best playmate.  
She will need to learn to stand and run, before playing with you. What do you think ?  
 _  
_"She pwetty !" _He put his tiny hand on her forehead, rewarding him a big smile from the blue-eyed toddler.  
She giggled and waved her arms around her head._  
  
"Yes she is **Junior** , hopefully, she would rival in beauty with your mother when a fully adult herself.  
  
"I doubt it. I am quite imp'essive, as a b'unette. It would be big shoes to fill."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself, love." _He kissed her cheek._  
  
"Let's take this outside."  
  
  
_They all went out in the back garden, the flowers were up and the sun rays were shining on the grass, through the tops of the trees.  
 **Dean** trotted after his running and screaming nephew while he was running after the quadrupedal pair.  
 **Cas** was on a long-chair, holding her daughter **Joelle** , gazing at everything.  
 **Eileen** and **Sam** were holding each other as they watched the goofy older brother struggling to catch the stead-fast screaming little human.  
  
At the end of the day, they were all sitting near the chimney. __Happy and laughing their hearts out.  
The dogs were lying next to each other, wiggling their tails in unison. They would sometimes rub their noses against their necks.  
The couples embraced each other while **Junior** was playing with her cousin, trying with her tiny fingers to reach for his moving hands._  
  
 _All these years of pain and struggle, to find themselves here._ _This was picture perfect.  
Yet another moment immortalized on the chimney with the other immortal pictures of their family over **15 years**._  
  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
